


when all is lost then all is found

by UKM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Lila Barton, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anorexic Peter Parker, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Peter Parker, Clint Barton Acting as Harry Osborn's Parental Figure, F/M, Foster Care, Gay Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn is in love with Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker doesn't have powers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is doing ballet, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Verbal Abuse, but Avengers do, extrovert Lila Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKM/pseuds/UKM
Summary: Peter Parker doesn't have good life. His mother died when he was only two years old. His biological father never cared for him. Since then he lived with his uncle and aunt but they both died last year in a carcrash. Since then Peter live with his fosterfather Steven ''Skip'' Westcott. Peter know one thing. That man's a monster.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Gwen Stacy, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn & Avengers Team, Harry Osborn & Clint Barton, Harry Osborn & Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn & Lila Barton, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Lila Barton, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy it.

Peter was lot of things okay wasn't one of them. He was sitting on his bed and looking at some old photos of him,his aunt and his uncle in his phone tears were running down boy's cheeks, but can you blame him. his mother died, his father never showed up, his aunt and uncle died and now he's living with some creeper. He would give anything in world for a normal family. But NO. That's his luck. He end up with som creeper.

After five minutes Peter looked at time.

''Oh no no no no no no,'' Peter said. He took his backpack and run to station. He was so late. his school was starting at 8:45 AM and it was already 8:30. It isn't that far but still. He was never late and now. All thanks to Skip. After eight minutes Peter arrived to school.

''Thank God I made it,'' he said to himself. He went for few books and went to his first class. He had Chemistry. It wasn't problem for him. He loved Chemistry. After chemistry he's got English.

After that he went back to his locker.

''Hey Ned,'' Peter said and went to his best friend.

''Hi Pete how was your weekend?'' Ned asked.

''Like always, sitting home and Skip was out with his friends, and what about you,'' Peter said and smiled.

''Well me and my mom we...''

''Hey Losers.''

''Oh God MJ you can't do this.'' Peter said.

''Do what?''' MJ asked. 

''This I almost got heartattack'' Ned said.

''Okay okay,'' she said and turn to Peter.

''How's mission H. O.?'' 

''MJ don't start again,'' Peter said.

''I'm not starting you should ask him out he on 100 % like you.''

''Wh... Ned,'' Peter said as he turned tu Ned.

''Sorry man but she's right Harry like you on 100 % .''

''How do you know?'' Peter asked.

''Ugh because we aren't blind idiot and my gaydar is telling he's gay,'' MJ said.

''Ah you know what I've got Math now so see you at lunch.''

With that Peter left for Math. He didn't got the same Math lessons as his best friends or other students in his grade. He had Math with Seniors so he was alone. The only person who he knew in Math class was Harry Osborn. 

''Hi,'' said familiar voice. It was Harry.

''Hi,'' Peter answerd.

'' Can I sit with you?''

''Ahgh...agh....yes of course,'' Peter said. 

'' _Focus Parker_ ,'' Peter thought.

After Math Harry went to lunch with Peter.

''So you like sience and machanic stuff?'' Harry asked.

''Yeah...actually yeah, why do you asked.''

'Because I was to.....I heard that Stark Industries were looking for intern. For personal intern for Tony Stark so I want to tell you that you should try it.''

''M....why me?:

''Ugh beacuse you are the smartest student here though you are only Fresh...' Harry was going say Freshman but Peter gave him the look that say _'don't you even dare to finish that sentence'_.

''Do...do you think?'' Peter asked. His face was red as tomato and he was on 100% sure Harry saw it because he smirked.

''So Peter I wanted to ask...''

''Osborn come here don't be with that loser.''

''Yeah coming but can you wait a minute Flash,'' Harry said but he wrote something on papper. He left the papper on table where he and Peter were standing and and left.

Peter opened the papper. 

When he read it he smiled. There was Harry's number. 

''Loser 1 what were you and Osborn talking about?''

''Nothing he just gave me his number.''

''He gave you what?!'' Ned asked.

''Number...he gave me his number,'' Peter said and went to throw away his food.

''Why aren't you eating?'' Ned asked.

''He's right Loser 1 your only food can't be red bull and what apple.''

''It can so shut up,'' Peter said and left the duo sitting there.

Peter has two more lessons first was Biology that one was easy and second was PE he got it with Ned.

''Ned wait,'' Peter said.

''What?''

''I want to say sorry for what I did on the lunch I was just...you know.''

''Yeah I know...I know,'' Ned say.

After P.E. Peter and Ned went home.

''Goodbye Pete.''

''Goodbye Ned.''

As Peter was leaving Harry came after him. 

''Hey Peter want a ride home?'' Harry asked and turn to his car. Of course he has car and licence. He's father is rich and he's 18 years old while Peter's only turn 15 last week.

''If it's okay.'' 

Peter sat into passenger seat.

''So where is it?''

''Ahaah...I'll navigate you.''

After five minutes they arrived.

''So we're here,'' Harry said.

''Thank you,'' Peter said and left.

Harry sighed and left as well.

When Peter entered Skip's apartment he didn't hear anything or anybody. But in one minute he heard that door opened.

''Einstein!!'' Peter heard Skip scream his name so he went after him.

''Y...yes sir?''

''Who was it?''

''Who was who?'' Peter asked.

''Don't play dumb on me Petey,'' Skip said and put his thumb on his lips.

Peter was quiet he was just waiting how it'll turn out.

Skip put his thumb back down.

''Now Petey, be a good boy and tell me who was that guy who drove you home?''

''I...it was a friend from school.''

''Oh,'' Skip said and put his hand on Peter's back.

''A friend you said. I'm on 100% sure you already sucked his dick.''

''N...no I...I...''

''Oh Petey even if you don't I'm on 100% sure you would because your so fucking whore. Now go study I'm going out with friends and when I return I want you to be asleep understand?''

''Yes sir,'' said Peter and went to his ''room''.

When Skip left Peter took his Phone and texted Harry.

**Peter > hi**

**Harry > hello Pete**

**Peter > so I wanted to ask you when is the interview for that internship**

**Harry > Oh this friday at 4:00 PM**

**Peter > thank God**

**???Harry > why**

**Peter > oh I got ballet on Tuesdays and Thursdays **

**Harry >😍oh**

**Peter > What**

**Harry > Nothing just imagined you do ballet it was cute thought **

**Peter > Harry**

**Harry > What maybe I'll come tomorow and I'll be looking at you**

**Peter > well you in your football clothing look good too**

**?Harry > yeah**

**Peter > yeah**

**Harry > Cool so I'll come tomorrow so I could see how you look**

**Peter > Please don't my outfit is awfull **

**?Harry > Does is have tights**

**Peter > Yes**

**Harry > colour is pink**

**Peter > HA nope you'll see tomorrow **

**Harry > okay okay I just want to tell you if the internship at Stark Industries won't turn out well you can always work at Oscorp**

**Peter > And what will I do?**

**Harry > You won't be intern that's for sure**

**Peter > So what will I do**

**Harry > You can be my secretary**

**Peter > Harry**

**Harry > Okay, okay but since my dad died the company is run by his team of workers so I won't even have time to go to college **

**Peter > Why**

**Harry > well I'll finish high school and I'll go work to Oscorp as CEO**

**Peter > so thank you for information but I got to go now bye**

**Harry > Bye**

Peter went to the bathroom and sighed. He looked at himself into mirror

'' _How how could someone as perfect as Harry think I'm cute, I'm broken, I'm mess, I'm fat how?_ '' Peter thought as he was looking at himself in mirror.

After Bath Peter went into bed. 

He was tired as hell. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Harry's going to look at Peter in balet ''class''  
> hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

When Peter wake up Skip was already gone. He didin't even know if he came home last night, but he didin't care. Right now there was only one thing or person on his mind. _**Harry**_. Peter couldn't stop thinking about him. About his beautiful blue eyes and his blond hair and his perfect smile. Peter just really ~~love~~ like him. After 8:15 AM he was ready to school. He grabed his backpack and went to school.

When he arrived at school Ned came after him.

''Hey Pete,'' Ned said.

''Oh Hey Ned.''

''That's all only _Hey Ned_.''

''Ned What are you talking about?''

''He's talking about what Harry did yesterday,'' MJ said.

'' _Wh... oh right he gave me ride home_ ,'' Peter thought.

''Look guys we are just friends,'' Peter said.

''Peter HE is the most popular guy at school he doesn't give rides to Freshmans,'' Ned said. 

''Okay guys if it make you happy I think he flirted with me yesterday.''

''WHAT,'' both of them shouted. With that shout Peter's phone buzzed.

''I...I tell you more later I've got PC sience now bye for now,'' Peter said and left.

''He know we got that class together and we got more then ten minutes, dosen't he?'' Ned asked MJ.

''Nah, I think he's going to meet Harry.''

Peter went through the hallway as he was checking his phone. There was message from Skip.

**?Skip > when do you come home today**

**Peter > Around 5:00 PM. Got ballet today sir.**

**?Skip > okay 5:00 PM no longer understand**

**Peter > Yes sir.**

With that Peter turned his phone down. He sighed with that as well. If he wasn't at school he would punch something.

''Problems with Parent,'' someone said.

''You have no idea, by the way hi Harry are you coming on my ballet trainig today?''

''Of course I am, I even took a camera.''

''Y...you aren't serious now, are you?'' Peter said with little laugh.

''Of course I am, look,'' Harry said and took camera out of his backpack. With that Peter burst into laughter.

''Y...you..your an idiot Osborn,'' he said as he was laughting.

''Give me that,'' Peter said as he tried to get Harry's camera.

''Come on Pete take it,'' Harry said while laughting.

''I'm trying but I can't you're the tallest man in the world.''

''Oh it's not my fault that your short.''

''It is in some point it is,'' Peter said while laughting.

''Well then see you later Peter.''

''Yeah see ya.''

After that Peter left for his class.

After PC sience peter got Math with Harry and Spanish.

Then he has lunch, where he finally met MJ and Ned again.

''So you said he flirted with you, tell us details, details,'' Ned said. MJ was just listening.

''Okay so we were texting yesterday and he sent me this,'' Peter said and showed the message to Ned and MJ.

''Wow he really text you cute and that he'll come today?'' Ned said.

''Right and today we were chating and he didn't forget and he even brought camera.''

''See I told you that he like you,'' MJ said.

''I know and you were right.''

''I know I am ALWAYS right,'' MJ said.

''Guys what should I tell him?''

''Tell him that he has nice eyes or smile or whatever you like,'' Ned said

''Or tell him the truth,'' MJ said

''Or tell him that he is the most hottest thing in the universe.''

''Or tell him the truth.''

''Oh oh ask him on his favorite movie.''

''Or just tell him the truth Parker!''

''What truth, that I like him since sixth grade and whenever I see him my face is red as tomato and hotter as sun?''

''No, just tell him that you like him,'' MJ said.

''You're right MJ maybe I should just tell him that, but what if he start to make fun of me?''

''Then we would end him,'' Ned said.

''But when he said yes we'll give him shovel talk,''MJ said.

''Thank you guys you are the best.''

After lunch Peter has Physics and Literature with MJ.

After that Peter went tu ballet. He was going to go by bus or subway like usual but then familiar car stopped right next to him.

''Hey Pete come in we got the same way after all,'' Harry said.

Peter smiled as he sat on the passenger seat. Then Peter navigate Harry right to the studio.

Peter and Harry went inside. 

''Why are you looking so surprised?''

''Well I expect more people.''

''Oh they don't got lessons today, Emma gave me keys so I could come here when no one is here so I can practise.''

''Oh that's great so now we have privacy,'' Harry said.

''Okay boy stay here while I'll get change.''

Harry waited there for five minutes. It was the longest five minutes in his life.

''So what do you think?'' Peter asked as he went out.

Harry couldn't belive what he has seen. He was beautiful. His black and white suit was perfect for him, though he knew pink would be better.

''Y...You beautiful,'' Harry said.

''You're joking.'' 

''No I'm not. You're beautiful Peter,'' he said as he went closer to Peter.

''Y...you really think that?''

''Yes I mean that,'' Harry said and pressed his lips on Peter's.

Peter felt has time of his life. He was kissing his long time crush.

''I...I like you Pete.''

''I li...like you too Har,'' Peter said as he kissed Harry again.

''So I should start now,'' Peter said and went practising.

Harry was watching him. For Harry he was perfect. He was smart, kind, funny and he did ballet.

After hour and hlaf they went home.

''How far are you living from here?''

''By subway twenty-five minutes.''

''Okay so I'll take you home.''

Peter smiled and nodded.

Harry opened the door for him.

After fifteen minutes they were in front of Skip's apartment.

''So we're here,''Harry said.

''Look Har I want to make things clear this...we are real...like real real.''

''What do you mean?''

''Like are we a couple?''

Harry touched Peter's cheek.

''Of course we are baby,'' He said and kiss Peter on lips.

''Good so I want you to know one thing.''

''What is it?''

''I'm trans,'' Peter said and Harry gave him smile and kiss.

''And I don't see problem in that.''

''You're perfect Harry.''

''No you are perfect Pete,'' Harry said and kissed Peter again.

''I have to go because...I have to be home at 5:00 PM bye Har.''

''Bye Pete.''

With that Harry left and Peter went inside. His dreams came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it still isn't good but I have so much fun writting it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Peter finally meets Tony and Skip's being a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note I changed date of Peter's birhday so it'll fit to the story

When Peter enters Skip's apartment it was 4:55 PM.

''Thank God I made it on time,'' Peter thought.

''Oh boy you made it on time,'' Skip said.

''Y...yes sir.'' Peter said.

''S...sir can I a...ask you so...something?''

''Go on Petey.'' 

''I...it's a...about well Stark Industries will have in...interview for an intern....internship to...to...tomorrow and I th...th...thought that maybe I...I could go and t...try i...it?''

''Well well so your whore level upgrade to rich people, doesn't it?'' Peter just look down.

''Is it paid?''

''I...I do...don't know.''

''Okay boy so, I don't want to be total dick to you so I let you go.''

''Thank you sir.''

''When is that interview?''

''T...tomorrow.''

''Time?''

''4:00 PM sir''

''Be home before 7:00 PM understand?''

''Y...yes sir, t...thank y...you.'' Skip smiled and put his hand on boy's butt.

''Now be a good boy and make me a dinner understand?'' Peter nodded.

''I asked understand?'' Skip said with treat in his voice.

''Y...yes sir.'' With that Peter left to do the dinner. When he finished he went to his 'room'. He layed on his bed. He took his phone and text Harry

**Peter >Hey**

**Harry >Hi honey**

**Peter > oh you're using pet names? **

**Harry > yeah problem if you don't like it I won't use it **

**Peter > no no no I like it.... Hotie 🔥 **

**🔥💖😘😍Harry > Cutie**

**Peter > BTW thank you for ride home 💖**

**💕💖Harry > you're welcome **

**😘Harry > sorry honey but I have to go bye **

**Peter > Bye💖**

Peter sighed, but second after that he got message from Ned and MJ.

**MJ > hey loser how was your date with Harry **

**Peter > well great **

**Ned > wait wait wait wait wait she told date and you didn't correct her **

**Peter > yeah that's true **

**Ned > oh my...oh my...so who tell the truth first **

**MJ > yeah loser 1 tell us **

**Peter > Guys can we talk about it tomorrow I am so tired right now **

**Ned > okay good night Pete **

**MJ > good night loser or whatever**

After that Peter went to the bathroom. He took of his clothes looked into the mirror. He looked at his scars. Second after that he burst into tears.

''How can someone as perfect as Harry like someone as me. Like he's rich, he got everything, he's popular got a lot of friends. He could be with anyone on the world, then why me? I'm useless pice of shit who look like man but is just a girl who pretend to be man. I am ugly and broken on the outside and in the inside. He deserve much better. Shit even Ned and MJ deserve better friend then me.'' Peter thought.

After bath and other thing that happened Peter went to bed. He opened the Gallery on his phone. The first photo he saw was with him, Ben and May. It was on his birthday. Peter started crying again.

''I really miss you,'' Peter said quietly.

The next morning when Peter was leaving for school he saw Skip's things. That meant Skip was still in the house. Peter quickly grabed his backpack and ran to subway station. After ten minutes he was at school. It was 8:20 AM when he arrived so he went to his locker.

''So you promised to tell us about your date with Harry,'' Ned said.

''Yeah talk loser,'' MJ said.

''Okay so me and Harry were on ballet but you know that and when I changed he said I looked cute and then he kissed me and I kissed him back and he said he like me and I said I like him as well so that's the story nothing special.''

''Dude you just kissed and started dating your crush how's that not special?'' Ned asked.

''Yeah you're right that's special.''

''Is he a good kisser?'' MJ asked.

''Yes he kiss like an angle, but I can't tell because that was my first kiss and he's my first actually everything,'' Peter said with smile.

''Okay Pete now he's dating you that means we got to give him shovel talk,'' Ned said.

''Wh...no no no no no no no and NO, nobody's getting shovel talk now if you excuse me I've got leson to be on.''

''We all got the same leson Parker!'' MJ shouted at him.

''I know see you guys later,'' with that Peter left to geography.

It was already lunch and Peter haven't seen Ned or MJ since geography. He hasn't even saw Harry and in a minute he found why. MJ and Ned were talking to Harry.

'' _Yeah shovel talk I'm so screwed now_ ,'' Peter thought.

After a while they came to their table where Peter was sitting.

''Ho...what did you do?''

''Our best,'' MJ said.

''B...b...why?''

''We just wanted to know if he really like you and if he would care for you Pete,'' Ned said.

''Yeah yeah thank you guys about that you care about me, you are the best I love you.''

''We love you too Pete,'' Ned said.

''Yeah but not as much as Harry over there,'' MJ said.

Peter was quiet the rest of the day. At 3:00 PM he left school and went straight to Stark Tower.

''Hey come in hon' I'll take you there,'' Harry said.

''Thank you babe,'' Peter said and sat to the passenger seat. When they arrived it was already 3:50.

''Pete don't worry it'll be fine and if they didn't take you in that means you aren't good for them and they are LOSERS and ASSHOLES,'' said Harry and shout the loser and asshole part.

''Thanks babe.''

''No prob and you can always work for me and with me and be my i don't know secretary maybe,'' Harry said and gave Peter a wink.

''Yeah yeah whatever you say darling,'' Peter said and kissed him.

As Peter went in he secretary or who it was gave him papers. He filled the papers and gave it back to the secretary. Then she lead him to some corridor there were lot of people. He waited for about a hour then he heard it.

''Peter Parker.''

''Here,'' he said.

''Come with me,'' she said and lead him to some room. When they entered it he couldn't belive his eyes. There was Tony Stark. Like for real. 

Secretary then left.

''Hello kid I'm Tony Stark but you know that and you are?''

''I...I'm Peter... Peter Parker,'' Peter said. He noticed that mr. Stark gave him some look. He looked like he'd seen a ghost but Peter didn't care about it.

''Okay then mr. Parker... that sound wierd to me can I call you Peter?''

''Y...Yes''

''Okay Peter tell me about your self for example how old are you?''

''Fifteen sir.''

''Okay do you have any hobbies or after school activities?''

''Well I'm in decatlon team and engeneer club.''

''Okay favorite season?''

''What?''

''You heard me so?''

''Autumn. Autumn sir.''

''Why?''

''Well I've got birthday in October and it's so color-full and even now it's autumn.''

Tony asked several other questions and Peter answered them all.

''Okay then Peter that's all you can go home, thank you for your time good bye.''

''Good bye.''

With that Peter left home. He took subway. After about 30 minutes he was ''home''. Then he deciedes to look at clock.

'' _6:45 PM thank God_ ,'' he thought he was glad he was on time. When he enters the apartment Skip was sitting on a couch. 

''Thank God you're home.''

''You're happy?''

''Yes I want to go out and if your whore ass wouldn't be home and someone would found it social workers would kill me.''

'' _That's to caring_.'' Peter thought.

''Now do your homework and go to sleep don't you dare to be awake when I'll return understand?''

''Yes sir.''

''Okay good boy, now go.''

With that Peter left and Skip too beacuse he heard door shut and lock. Skip always do it so Peter wouldn't escape.

Peter started to do his homework he wanted to have free weekend. When he finished it was already 9:00 PM. He went to bathroom after that. When he finished it was already 9:35 PM. He _checked_ his computer he got e-mail. It was from Stark Industries.

'' _Wow that was fast_ ,'' Peter thought. He opened it and he couldn't believe his eyes.

**Dear mr Parker**

**We're really happy to tell you that you got the internship. We expect you here tomorrow at 1:30 PM.**

**Stark Industries.**

Peter was so happy he texted Harry in a minute.

**Pete** **r > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Peter > Harry**

**Harry > What it's 9:45 PM baby**

**Peter > Harry I got it**

**Harry > got what**

**Pete** **r > The internship**

**Harry > That's great honey I knew you'll get it.**

**Harry > Okay baby I'm rlly tired so good night we'll txt tomorrow **

**Peter > Good night honey**

Peter just smiled and layed on his bed. 

,, _This is start of something good I can feel it_ ,'' he thought and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the interview and that quick answer and short e-mail was based on my friend's real life story I'm glad she let me use it here. Love her she's great.  
> And chapter still isn't good I stop promising that the next will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tony find some news. And Peter will have big trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes sexual assualt, little bit of transphobia, rape/non con, physical and verbal abuse and child abuse, if you don't like don't read.

When Peter woke up it was already 9:00 AM. If it was usual saturday he would not care, but today he’ll go to Stark Industries for an internship. He was so excited, but there was one little or big problem he’ has to tell it to Skip.

‘’ _Ah there go my internship_ ,’’ he thought and went to kitchen. Skip was sitting there on a chair.

‘’Oh, so your lazy whore ass finally woke up,’’ Skip said and smiled. That his smile gave Peter always bad feeling.

‘’M…Mr. W…West…’’

‘’Nah honey what did we told no Mr. Westcott but ‘sir’ Mr. Westcott makes me feel old.’’

‘’ _And sir doesn’t_?’’ Peter thought.

‘’So what do you want Petey?’’

‘’S…sir I…. today I… I have to go to Stark Industries today f…for that internship, c…can I g...go?’’

‘’Oh, so you’re really a whore,’’ Skip said. Peter looked at him with sad eyes.

‘’Fine you can but home at 7:00 PM understand?’’

‘’Yes, sir t…thank you.’’

‘’And on what time you have to be there?’’

‘’A…at 1:30 PM sir.’’

‘’Okay you can come home only sooner understand and don’t you dare to come home before 4:00 PM understand?’’

‘’Y…yes sir a…again t…thank you.’’

Skip placed his hands on boy’s cheeks and squeeze them.

‘’I like it when you beg me to let you go somewhere Petey you’re so cute when you do it.’’

He squeezed harder.

‘’Listen here Petey I really and really hope that, that guy who drive you home and everything is only his friend because I’m not big fan of sharing so tell me is he just friend?’’

‘’Y…yes sir h…he is.’’

‘’Good,’’ he said and let go of Peter.

‘’Now be a good boy and do the dishes okay?’’

‘’Y…Yes sir’’

‘’Good and Petey,’’ he said and Peter turned around.

‘’Y…yes sir?’’

‘’Don’t expect Stark to let you have that internship for long worthless and useless fuck like you won’t be there long,’’ he said and opened his beer bottle.

Peter done the dishes and went to bathroom. He started to crying.

‘’ _Skip’s right you’re just useless and worthless fuck who can’t even defend himself_ ,’’ he thought.

When he was leaving Skip didn’t even look at him. But that was sometimes better then his looks that was saying ‘if you mess up I’ll beat the shit out of you again’. 

When he entered Stark Industries he was surprised to see Mr. Stark standing there.

‘’G…good afternoon Mr. Stark.’’

‘’Hello Pete I’ve been waiting for you and you don’t have to be so formal.’’

‘’So your work here is to help me with stuff, but you know that don’t you?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Okay then,’’ Tony said and gave him his personal Stark Industries card.

‘’As my **personal** Intern you’ll need this so you can get to my lab.’’

‘’Wait personal intern?’’

‘’Yes what were you expected to be just in some sector?’’

‘’Well yes Har…my friend never said anything about being Personal Intern.’’

‘’Let me guess that your friend is Harry Osborn.’’

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’He always forgets half of what anybody tells him,’’ Tony said and laugh.

‘’How do you know him I mean I know you probably know him because of OSCORP, but still.’’

‘’Well he’s my son's Harley best friend.’’

‘’Oh he doesn’t go to Midtown does he?’’

‘’No he go to private school, but he knew Harry practically from Kindergarten.’’

They went to the lab. After an hour somebody came.

‘’Dad I…who’s this?’’

‘’Oh hi Harley this is Peter Parker my new personal intern.’’

‘’Peter Parker like Harry’s boyfriend.’’

‘’Harry has a boyfriend I thought he was straight.’’

‘’No dad I told you he’s gay.’’

‘’Oh yeah I forgot.’’

Harley then look at Peter.

‘’I’m Harley Harry’s best friend.’’

‘’I’m Peter Harry’s boyfriend.’’

‘’Yeah I know he’s talking about you 24/7 sorry but sometimes it’s getting annoying.’’

‘’Yeah I know don’t tell him but he is,’’ Peter said and he and Harley laugh.

‘’Well I’m going out today so I just came to ask you if…’’

‘’How much?’’

‘’100 dollars.’’

‘’Here you got 200 and go and Harls be careful.’’

‘’I will dad bye,’’ he said and hugged him.

Peter just stared at them he was kind of jealous he never got dad. His stepdad was sometimes as horrible as Skip, Skip is Skip and well the only good father figure he has was Ben but he died. He always wanted to have one. But it looks like God doesn’t love him.

‘’So let’s continue what we started,’’ Tony said and he and Peter went back to work.

When they finished Peter looked on the clock.

‘’Damn it’s that late.’’

‘’What late kid it’s only 6:45 PM.’’

‘’I…I’m sorry but I…I have to go I have to be home at 7:00 PM.’’

‘’So call your parents and…’’

‘’I…I don’t have parents.’’

‘’Then with who do you live.’’

‘’With my foster father sir.’’

‘’Then call him and tell him that you’ll be late.’’

‘’I…I can’t I forgot my phone at home.’’

‘’If you want I borrow you mine and…’’

‘’No. No sir I really have to go.’’

‘’Okay kid so then on monday, at 4:00 PM?’’

‘’Y...yes of course good bye mr. Stark.’’

‘’Bye kid.’’

After that Tony went up.

‘’Hi Pep.’’

‘’Hi Tony how was it with him?’’

‘’He’s a very smart boy but…’’

‘’But what?’’

‘’His…his surname it…it was just…’’

‘’Just what?’’

‘’Just that I know someone with the same surname like fifteen years ago she died around two years after that, he said he doesn’t have parents that would make sense I wasn’t even part of his life and his mother died,’’ Tony said and Pepper looked at him.

‘’Tony if it’s true you know what you have to do, you have to ask his foster parent and ask him if you can co-parenting him or maybe even take him under your care. If your related then do it. Please Tony he maybe want a dad his whole life.’’

‘’I know and I will but I just…I just need some DNA or something so I could make a test…wait I gave him something for drink.’’

‘’Tony what are you going to do?’’

‘’I’m going to take his DNA from that, please tell me you didn’t wash it.’’

‘’No I didn’t you didn’t even brought me anything form your lab.’’

‘’So it’s still there,’’ Tony said and ran into his lab and quickly took the glass. He put it into his DNA machine.

‘’Come on come on come on,’’ he said as it was loading.

‘’ **Loading complete**

**Match:**

**Peter Parker** ,’’ it said. Tony quickly put his DNA to.

‘’Come on I don’t have all night,’’ he said as it was loading again.

‘’ **DNA match**.’’

‘’Tony what did you… oh my…Tony.’’

‘’Pep I got another son God I GOT ANOTHER SON,’’ he screamed.

‘’Okay Tony I heard you.’’

‘’Oh God Pepper I gotta tell him.’’

‘’I know Tony I know but you’ll tell him tomorrow it’s 8:00 PM.’’

‘’You think he’ll be tired?’’

‘Maybe but probably yes he just spend half of his satruday with you..’’

‘’Oh okay then.’’

When they entered the living room Tony was surprised to see Harley.

‘’Harley I thought you’ll come in the morning or later.’’

‘’I was planning but then Harry has to go because Peter wasn’t answering his phone calls I told him he’s probably tired but he didn’t listen so he said he’s going to check on him.’’

Tony looked at Pepper and then back at Harley.

‘’Give me his address.’’

‘’Okay I’ll call Harry and sent it to your system,’’ Harley said. He called Harry and sent Tony his address.

‘’Okay thanks Harley,’’ he said put his Ironman suit on and left.

‘’Why was he so stressed out about the situation?’’ Harley asked.

‘’Okay Harls you maybe want to sit for this,’’ Pepper said and sat with Harley on the couch.

When Peter came home it was half past seven.

‘’Shit,’’ he said as he went to Skip’s apartment.

When he opened the door he didn’t saw nobody.

‘’ _Maybe Skip forgot and is out with his friends_ ,’’ he thought and went to his room. But then he saw Skip sitting on his bed with his phone in his hands.

‘’Care to explain Petey?’’

‘’I…I’m sorry I came home late b…but I lost the track of time sir I’m sorry.’’

‘’NO NOT ABOUT THAT you LYING FUCK about that YOU and that GUY are DATING.’’

‘’I…I…’’

‘’You…you listen here Petey,’’ he said as he came closer to him and closed the door.

‘’You live under my roof so you’ll be doing what I told you and when I told you that I’m not fan of sharing you wouldn’t date anyone understand?’’

‘’I…I..’’ Peter was gonna say but in that moment Skip slapped him across his face.

‘’I was asking.’’

Peter was silent for a moment that was big mistake. Skip slapped him again this time two times.

‘’You useless fuck.’’

Slap.

‘’You’re just lying.’’

Slap.

Peter has tears in his eyes.

‘’You’re just gonna cry huh?’’

Slap.

Slap.

‘’You’re just a whore who keeps sucking every rich guy's dick.’’

Slap.

Slap.

‘’You’re pretending to be man, boy but you’re a girl useless girl.’’

Slap.

‘’Or maybe not that useless.’’

Peter was ready for a slap but it didn’t came.

‘’Clothes of now.’’

‘’What?!’’

‘’I said clothes of now didn’t you hear me?!’’

Peter took his clothes of.

‘’Hmm if that rich guy can fuck you so can I don’t you think?’’ Skip asked with a laugh he didn’t wait for Peter’s respond why would he. Instead he took his belt and tied Peter’s hands together.

‘’This is gonna be fun,’’ he said with a smile and Peter started to cry.

Peter didn’t know how long after it was but somebody rang the ring and knocked.

‘’Ahh fuck who’s that,’’ Skip said and took on his boxers, jeans and shirt.

‘’You stay here and be quiet understand?’’

Peter nodded his hands were still tied. He didn’t know who it was but hoped it wasn’t some of Skip’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Tony finding out about that Peter is his son and the rape in one chapter and I promise from the next chapter it'll be getting better for Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Harry and Tony came to rescue

When Skip went to the door Peter put blanket over his private parts.

‘’I’m coming,’’ Skip said and opened the door.

He was surprised to see Tony Stark in Ironman suit and Harry Osborn or like he calls him the boy that’s Peter a whore for.

‘’What do you want here?’’

‘’I… Peter wasn’t answering my texts or calls so I just wanted to see if he’s alright.’’

‘’Why do you want to know he’s alright,’’ Skip said with threat in his voice.

Tony looked at Harry and then back at Skip. He could tell something wasn’t right. Something on that man made him feel worried about Peter.

‘’Look we don’t want anything more then to look if he’s alright so please can you let us in?’’

‘’I think about it and NO.’’

‘’What WHY?!’’ Harry asked.

‘’Because this is my apartment and you don’t have anything that says you can come inside so now fuck of,’’ Skip said, pushed Tony and closed the door.

After second he heard knocking again.

‘’ **AH I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO** …wait what are you doing?’’

‘’Coming inside,’’ Tony said and went inside with Harry.

‘’I’ll go check on Peter,’’ Harry said.

‘’No,’’ Skip said. There was little bit of fear in his eyes.

‘’And I’ll stay here with this asshole,’’ Tony said and grabbed Skip so he wouldn’t go away.

‘’Wait what are you…’’ Skip wanted to protest but Tony interrupts him.

‘’Making sure you won’t run.’’

‘’ **WHY WOULD I RUN FROM MY HOUSE**.’’

‘’Because if you hurt that boy, I will make sure you’ll be dead.’’

‘’If police found out…’’

‘’On somebody who said he did nothing you sound really scared so WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM.’’

‘’Only things I must.’’

.

.

.

‘’Pete hon can I come in?’’ Harry asked as he knocked on the door

‘’Y…yes p…lease,’’ Peter said. Harry could hear the hurt in his voice.

‘’ _What has that monster done to him_?’’ he thought.

When he opened the door, he was speechless. When he saw Peter all bloody and naked and with his hands tied up, he wanted to cry. He didn’t deserve that.

‘’Oh my God baby what has he done to you.’’

‘’I…I.’’

Peter started crying. Harry couldn’t just watch him. He sat next to him, freed his hands and hugged him.

‘’Shhhh baby shhhh it’ll be alright I’m here baby I’m here,’’ he said while hugging Peter.

‘’H…Har w…where is…’’

‘’Don’t worry baby he won’t hurt you anymore.’’

‘’W…who el…else i…is…’’

‘’Well I and Tony he’s with him.’’

‘’W…what?’’

‘’I’ll explain later now put at least this on,’’ Harry said and put his coat around Peter.

‘’W…why?’’ Peter asked as he stand up.

‘’I need you in kitchen now so please let’s go.’’

It was little hard for Peter to walk after what happened to him so Harry helped him.

When tony saw Peter he froze. His own son was all bloody and couldn’t even walk straight. Tony grabbed Skip by his shirt and pined him to a wall.

‘’ **WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON**!’’

‘’Your **son**?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’What do you mean by your son huh, where were you when he was born huh, where were you when his parents dies huh, where were you when his aunt and uncle dies huh I took him in without me he would be in orphanage I gave him everything while you were God knows where.’’

‘’You still didn’t answer my question, **WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON**.’’

‘’Isn’t it obvious,’’ he said, gave peter a look. Tony knew that look well.

‘’He really liked it I can tell he’s a little g…’’

With that Tony punched him.

‘’Any last word you…’’

‘’STOP IT!’’

Tony looked at Peter.

‘’Please stop,’’ he said with tears in his eyes.

‘’Peter please this man…’’

‘’I know, but YOU are little like him you know right you didn’t rape me, but you were never here,’’ Peter said and grabbed Harry's hand.

‘’Police is here,’’ Harry said and Peter gave him a smile.

After a thirty minutes police left with Skip. Peter told them that he has family where he can stay so they wouldn’t put him into system.

‘’Where are you going to stay Peter?’’ Tony asked.

‘’That’s none of your business and don’t expect me to go on that your intern ship again now, leave,’’ he said and went for his things.

‘’Harry?’’

‘’He’ll stay with me and I’m living alone so some company would be nice,’’ he said and Tony gave him a sad nodd.

‘’Don’t worry Tony I’ll talk to him,’’ he said and gave him a smile.

‘’Okay but don’t try anything if you try anything that’ll hurt him, I will kill you he’s still my son.’’

‘’Don’t worry I won’t.’’

‘’And took good care for him I don’t want anything to happen to him good?’’

‘’Good.’’

Tony gave him smile and left. Harry could say he was broken, who wouldn’t be his own son just disowned him.

‘’So, I’ve got everything we can go.’’

‘’Of course, let’s go.’’

When they entered Harry's car Harry sigh.

‘’Peter.’’

‘’Peter are you listening to…,’’ Harry looked at Peter who was sleeping.

‘’…me,’’ he sighs and smiled.

Harry carried Peter into his penthouse. He could wake him up but he didn’t want that. He put him on his bed. He lay next to him and stared it him. He looked beautiful and cute in the same time. Like a puppy. Harry went to change and after minute Harry fell asleep as well.

.

.

.

When Peter woke up, he lay in a king-sized bed.

‘’ _Oh, this must be Harrys apartment_ ,’’ he thought.

Peter went to kitchen. He could smell food. When he entered kitchen, he saw Harry cooking only in his boxers.

‘’Good morning gorgeous.’’

‘’Are you trying to kill me?’’

‘’Why, what’s wrong babe?’’

‘’You’re here half naked do…do you realize how hot you are?’’

‘’What you like what you see babe?’’

‘’I…yes.’’

‘’How much sleep did you get when you lived with him?’’

‘’Why are you asking.’’

‘’Uh because it’s 1:00 PM you slept for at least sixteen hours.’’

‘’Well I…I didn’t get much sleep with him I slept for about four hours.’’

‘’ Oh, that explains a lot, here eat,’’ he said and gave him plate with pancakes.

‘’I…I’m sorry, but I…I can’t.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’I…I don’t eat sweet things or things with much fat.’’

‘’Okay…okay but this one time won’t hurt you I promise.’’

‘’I…I can’t.’’

‘’Then at least tell me why did you quit eating it.’’

‘’It was…it was like S…he told me to stop eating to much because then I’ll be fat and I listened to him, he said what I can and what I can’t eat and I’ll followed that.’’

‘’And what things did he let you eat?’’

‘’Well some vegetable and fruit and those puffed rice cakes.’’

‘’WHAT I understand vegetable and fruit but rice cakes I ate it once and I was hungry all day like okay if you eat fifty pounds of it maybe you won’t be hungry but that, okay I understand you want to eat healthy and everything like that, but it won’t work that way so tomorrow after school I’ll take you to diet therapist okay?’’

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Okay now eat it.’’

When Peter finished Harry looked at him with sad eyes. He has promised Tony he would talk to him so he’s going to do it.

‘’Hey babe can I ask you few questions.’’

‘’Yes of course honey.’’

‘’So about yesterday where did he touched you j…just to make things clear.’’

‘’A…A a…and O…o…O s…s…se…sex n…n…no…not…nothing m…m…more n…n…nothing l…less,’’ Peter said and started to cry. Harry quickly hugged him.

‘’Shhhh, shhhh baby I’m here don’t worry,’’ he said and kissed Peter’s forehead.

‘’I…I’m sorry Har i…it’s j…just the memory hurts.’’

‘’I know, I know memories hurts sometimes,’’ he said while playing with Peter’s hair.

‘’Do…do you got memories tha…that h…hurts?’’

‘’Yes, lots of them are like that actually I…I didn’t have great childhood, but compare to yours it was nothing.’’

‘’Tell me.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Tell me about your childhood I…I want to know more about you.’’

‘’Well in short, my mom died when she gave birth to me and my father died last year, he…let’s say he kind of blamed me for my mom’s death.’’

‘’ Oh.’’

‘’Yeah oh and what about you.’’

‘’Well my FATHER DIDN’T CARE ABOUT ME so my mom married another guy I don’t know what he was doing for living he liked to hit me and sexually assaulted me but never touched me one day he didn’t come home from work and next day police came and told mom that they found him dead my mom couldn’t take it so she commited suicide and then my aunt and uncle took my in and you know the rest.’’

‘’Well about Tony you should gave him another chance.’’

‘’Why would I he left us.’’

‘’But he misses you and he want you back, look Tony back there was a mess he used to drink and party a lot, but he changed you should forgive him he…he wants you back he...he wants to be your father.’’

‘’I…I…look he left us and thanks to that my mom is dead,’’ Peter said with tears in his eyes.

‘’So that’s why you mad at him?’’ Harry asked and Peter nodded.

‘’Oh, Peter you and I both know that it wasn’t his fault.’’

‘’Yes, I know it wasn’t, but I…I miss her.’’

‘’Peter you maybe lost mother but you still got a father so please go talk to him before you lost him as well.’’

‘’You’re right Har it’s just please tell him one thing if you’ll call him.’’

‘’What should I tell him?’’

‘’That I want to talk to him I just need time.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter  
> and quick thing about next chapter new character will be added


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Lila and Harry regrets his life decision

‘’Okay I’ll tell him that,’’ Harry said and Peter smiled.

‘’Thanks’ I love you Harry.’’

‘’I love you too baby,’’ he said and kissed him.

‘’Har where is…’’

‘’Down the hall and on left.’’

‘’Thank you see you in a minute,’’ he said and left.

Harry smiled and call Tony.

‘’Hi Harry is…is something wrong?’’

‘’No everything’s alright I talked to him.’’

‘’And?’’

‘’He said he want to be with you, but he just needs some time.’’

‘’How much?’’

‘’He didn’t tell me, but you know what would be nice.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’If you’ll talk to him meet him in coffee or something like that.’’

‘’I don’t know Harry.’’

‘’I made him go and you’ll talk to him, great bye.’’

‘’Harry wait…,’’ but Harry sooner then he could finish Harry cancelled the call.

‘’Okay I’m back so what do you want to do today?’’

‘’I don’t know we can just lay all day,’’ Harry said and laid on bed.

‘’Whatever you say,’’ Peter said and laid next to Harry.

‘’You know what’s funny.’’

‘’What?’’ Harry asked.

‘’That you’re eighteen while I’m fifteen.’’

‘’And?’’

‘’And?’’ Peter asked with laugh.

‘’The funny thing is that you’re adult while I’m minor,’’

‘’Oh.’’

‘’Yeah Oh.’’

‘’Nah don’t mind it if somebody will be bitch about it, we’ll tell I’m your sugar daddy,’’ Harry said and they both started to laugh.

‘’Honey you aren’t.’’

‘’But I can be if you want.’’

‘’Let’s just stay like this,’’ Peter said and smiled on Harry.

‘’You know I love you right?’’ Harry said.

‘’Yes of course I know you told me that like hundred times today,’’ he said and kissed him.

‘’And I would tell you that every day because…’’Harry was interrupted by door opening.

‘’Shit.’’

‘’What?’’ Peter asked. He got like thousand thoughts in his head. Was Harry cheating? Was this somebody who he knows?

‘’Let’s go this will be long,’’ Harry said and left room. Peter waited a little bit. He wanted to listen and still wasn’t sure who it was.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ he heard Harry asked.

‘’I’m here to release the magic dragon seriously Har what the fuck do you think I would I be here for,’’ Peter heard female voice. But he didn’t recognise it. Peter decide to left the room. When he entered, he saw a girl with brown hair and eyes. She was about his age.

‘’Who is this guy,’’ she asked.

‘’This is Peter, Peter Parker.’’

‘’Oh, so this is Stark’s son,’’ she said and gave Peter a smile.

‘’How do you…’’

‘’Dad’s one of avengers. News are there faster than on village, trust me Har Tony say something to one of them and in hour everyone knows what’s up.’’

‘’They are worst then some old ladies in 80s.’’

‘’Right, that’s what I said to dad.’’

‘’Okay so you know Peter and Peter this is…’’

‘’Lila Barton pleasure to meet you,’’ she said and shake Peter’s hand.

‘’I’m Peter but you know it.’’

‘’Yeah I know,’’ she said and looked at him. Her smile went down.

‘’’You look like something bothers you what happened?’’

‘’Long story,’’ Peter said.

‘’Okay so what’s going on between you and my something like cousin?’’

‘’Cousin?’’ Peter asked. Lila was going to say something but Harry put his hand over her mouth.

‘’Long story short before my mom died her and Clint were childhood friends or something like that and she made him my godfather after she died my father let him be my godfather and then I spent a lot of time with him when I was little he has a son so I played with him and then year after I was born was Lila born so yeah it was something like that,’’ Harry said and let go of Lila’s mouth.

‘’Asshole,’’ she said.

‘’I had to do it because then will that story last for three days and four nights,’’ he said and Peter laugh.

‘’So back to what I was saying I’m really happy he’s with you I thought he never find somebody and he’ll be alone till the end of his life maybe he would have cat or dog, but I’m happy he’s with you I feel good energy from you so Harry don’t you ever hurt him.’’

‘’I wouldn’t.’’

‘’And how long is he keeping you as secret form me.’’

‘’Lila we are dating for about a week or something like that so don’t make wedding from it.’’

‘’Okay Boomer.’’

‘’Stop it.’’

‘’Make me,’’ she said and smirked.

‘’How old is he?’’

‘’Well…hmm…well.’’

‘’Harold how old is he?’’

‘’I’m fifteen,’’ Peter said.

‘’Wow didn’t see that coming, what did you said to me that dating somebody who is eighteen years old is weird well I’m at least only one year younger than him, but you take this to another level Osborn,’’ she said while laughing.

‘’Okay maybe I did and by the way how he?’’

‘’Good he says hi and good luck with Harley.’’

‘’Why?’’ Harry asked confused.

‘’Ah Earth to Harry he’s his brother.’’

‘’Fucking Shit…’’

‘’Language,’’ Peter said and laugh.

‘’And he wants us to meet today that’s the main reason why I came.’’

‘’He couldn’t call or what.’’

‘’No and I wanted to see that your boyfriend and his brother.’’

‘’Okay when does he want to meet?’’

‘’At 3:00 PM.’’

‘’Okay that’s in half an hour I’ll go change.’’

‘’You better do if you don’t want boyfriend here to jealous,’’ Lila said and laugh.

‘’Shut up,’’ Harry said and left.

‘’Okay he’s gone so how did you do it?’’

‘’Do what?’’ Peter asked confused.

‘’He’s smiling around you he hasn’t smile since…nah fuck that it’s just I hope it’ll last long you are perfect for him you make him happy and I like you so you got big plus.’’

‘’Thank you, I like you too you are really nice,’’ Peter said.

‘’Don’t listen to her she’s bitch,’’ Harry shouted from another room.

‘’Shut up asshole I’m trying to make new friend here,’’ Lila shouted and Peter laughed. Lila looked at him again.

‘’You aren’t going to change?’’

‘’N…no I’ve got only three hoodies and three jeans and other things so I’m not.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Lila said.

‘’I’ve got more things but my ex foster father throw it away.’’

‘’Oh, we got to change this.’’

‘’Why it’s good.’’

‘’Peter now I’m talking to you as a friend it’s old and you look like somebody just beat you in it so we are going shopping NOW.’’

After Lila said this sentence Harry came in.

‘’What are you going?’’

‘’Osborn you shut up and give me your credit card.’’

‘’Why?’’ asked and looked at Peter. Peter just smiled on him.

‘’I’m going shopping with your boyfriend in these clothes he looks like somebody just beat him up and new look maybe help with trauma,’’ she said and here voice went down at that trauma part.

‘’Okay here and here some money.’’

‘’Okay give it he…’’

‘’I’m not giving it to you I’m giving it to Peter.’’

‘’Oh, common you are billionaire one handbag that cost thousand dollars won’t hurt it,’’ she said and Harry gave her look.

‘’I’m kidding jeez it cost 500 dollars.’’

‘’Okay so where should I meet with Harley?’’

‘’Oh, I sent you address and we meet there later for now bye.’’

‘’Bye Har,’’ Peter said and kissed him.

‘’Bye baby.’’

‘’Oh, you are cute now let’s go,’’ with that Peter and Lila left.

When Harry arrives to the destination, he saw Harley sitting there. He gulped and went closer to him.

‘’Hey Harls how’s it goin’?’’

‘’Sit down Harry I need to talk with you.’’

‘’Okay,’’ Harry said and sat down.

‘’So, I want to tell you that if you hurt Peter, I’ll kill you,’’ Harley said.

‘’Wow you won’t believe it but you’re third person who told me that in this 24 hours,’’ Harry said with little laugh.

‘’Really, I know probably me and dad but who is the third?’’

‘’Lila,’’ Harry said with sigh.

‘’Oh my…’’

‘’Yes, they really become good friends and went shopping with my credit card.’’

‘’Oh God bro you’re broke,’’ Harley said and pat his shoulder.

‘’I know,’’ Harry said and laugh.

‘’But I meant it Har you broke his heart I’ll broke your face,’’ Harley said.

‘’I know.’’

‘’And please I know your past so don’t push him in something he doesn’t want to do.’’

‘’Harls you think I’ll push him into have a sex with me?’’

‘’Well yeah I know you,’’ Harley said.

‘’I just hope he isn’t same as Lena.’’

‘’What do you mean by that?’’

‘’You remember she was so ‘ _he raped me I’m so sad and depressed_ ’ and then she almost took everything from me,’’ Harry said.

‘’Yeah good thing I’m your friend.”

“Yeah it is,” Harry said and smiled then his mobile buzzed. Harry looked at the notification it was from bank.

‘’And now I'm about 1000 dollars lighter,’’ Harry said and Harley laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

“So how are you and Gwen?” Harry asked.

“Actually, great she’s amazing woman,” Harley said with a smile.

“Yeah but she doesn’t have brown eyes,” Harry said with a smirk.

“What’s the deal with you and brown eyed people?”

“The eyes, they looked like bambi eyes for example Peter has big bambi eyes and it’s cute and pretty,” Harry said.

“Yeah but blue eyes are better they look like ocean and it’s beautiful,” Harley said and then somebody touched his shoulder.

“If you’re done talking about eyes can we join?” Lila asked.

“How much did you guys hear?” Harley asked.

“Actually everything,” Lila said.

“Shit,” Harry said and looked at Peter who was holding two bags. Then Peter sat next to him.

“You think I’ve got cute eyes?” Peter asked and looked at Harry.

“Well yes of course.”

“Sorry yours are prettier their blue and blue eyes are beautiful,” Peter said with a smile.

“See he gets it,” Harley said.

“Oh yeah that shows your siblings got the same taste in eyes, after whom you got that,” harry said.

“I think it’s after dad Pepper got blue eyes after all,” Harley said.

“He got a point,” Lila said.

“So why did you call us here?” Lila asks.

“Oh, you two are completely useless here right now, I already talked to Harry and you came because?” Harley said with smirk.

“I came because I wanted to see that drama but I think I’ll wait after he hurts him,” Lila said and stand up.

“Well me and Lila will go somewhere and you and Peter will talk or?” Harry asked.

“Yeah it would be great,” Peter said.

“You want to get rid of me that early?” Harry said.

“Comme on Har we’ll talk later,” he said and Harry took his bags.

“So, I’ll take this to car and when you two finish talking, you’ll call me is that okay baby?” Harry asked.

“Yeah thank you honey see you later,” Peter said and kissed Harry.

After that Harry left and Peter looked at Harley.

“So, you are like my brother now or?” Peter asked and Harley came closer and hugged him.

“Yes, yes I am,” Harley said and he felt that Peter had hugged him back.

“Wow I…I never got siblings or anything and I always wanted a big brother so he could protect me from Skip or uh…other people yeah,” Peter said.

“Pete, I assure you that as long as I’m here nobody’s going to hurt you and if somebody’ll hurt you I’ll kill him and I’m sure Harry and dad will be there with me,” Harley said and Peter smiled.

“Harley do…do you think dad forgives me for what I said to him, I…I didn’t mean it like that it was just so much and I blame him for something that maybe wasn’t even his fault,” Peter said and looked at Harley.

“Peter please call me Harls and yes I’m on infinity percent sure he has already forgave you and what do you mean by that ‘his fault’?”

“That he probably didn’t even know I exist and I told him that he’s same as him because he wasn’t even here that was such a bullshit Harls,” Peter said and looked at Harley.

“Pete look we all make mistakes and you aren’t the first one who was mad at him for that,” Harley said.

“You were mad at him too?” Peter asked.

“Yeah I lived in Tennessee till I was six years old then I moved here and I was mad at dad for the exact same reason it’s normal Pete,” Harley said.

“Thank Harls it’s nice to talk to somebody who understands that don’t get me wrong Harry’s good listener but he never been through something like that,” Peter said.

“Yeah he is a good listener but never understand I’ve noticed that as well and Pete thank you,” Harley said.

“For what?” Peter asked.

“For Harry I didn’t see him that happy since well never he really loves you,” Harley said.

“I know and I love him as well he’s my first boyfriend actually,” Peter said.

“Aw but you are cute together though the fact that he’s an adult and you’re a minor isn’t quite the normal for some people but you two are cute together,” Harley said and Peter smiled.

“And Pete if he ever hurt you just call me and I will kill him and I don’t mind the fact that he’s my best friend,” Harley said.

“Thank you Harls I keep that in mind in case it’ll ever happen,” Peter said and smiled at Harley.

“Harls I’ve got a question,” Peter said.

“Yeah what’s it?” Harley asked him.

“Who’s Gwen?”

“Oh she’s my girlfriend we’re dating well it’ll be two years in a week.”

“That’s great I’m happy for you, I’d like to meet her,” Peter said. Harley smiled and looked behind him.

“Yeah that’ll be possible now,” Harley said and waved on somebody. It was blond girl with blue eyes. She smiled at him and came to their table. She sat down and kissed him.

“Hey honey and I guess that’s your brother, hi I’m Gwen Stacy nice to meet…Pete,” she said with a smile.

“You know each other?” Harley asked.

“Yeah we go to the same school we got few classes together we’re friends,” Gwen said.

“Yeah, I didn’t know he meant you,” Peter said.

“I didn’t know he meant you either I thought he meant somebody else and why didn’t you told me you’re dating Harry and I got to know that through MJ and Ned?” Gwen asked.

“I want to tell you that on Monday,” Peter said.

“Too late for that,” Gwen said with a smile.

“Well I’m sorry MJ and Ned told you that before me,” Peter said with a grin.

“Okay I forgive you,” Gwen said and they both started laughing. Harley was looking at them the whole time. He didn’t know what they were talking about but it was interesting.

“So, did you listen to my advice about collage?” Peter asked.

“That I should go to MIT?” she asked and Peter nodded.

“Yes, I want to get there so I’ll see how it turns out,” she said.

“See I’ve always got great ideas.”

“I’ll thank you when I’ll finish it,” she said.

“You’ll better have my name in your graduating speech,” Peter said.

“Yeah it’ll be saying ‘And I thank Peter Parker for telling me I should go to MIT and I listen to him’” Gwen said jokingly. Peter laughed and looked at his phone.

“I should probably go I’ll call Harry,” Peter said and called him.

After a while Harry came in.

“Hi Gwen,” he said.

“Hi Harry,” she said.

“Okay baby so are we going?” he asked and Peter nod.

“Okay then bye guys see you later Gwen,” Peter said.

“Bye,” Harry said and they both left.

When they got to the garage Harry took Peter’s bags.

“I can take them honey,” Peter said.

“No, I’m taking them baby,” Harry said and was about to took second bag but in that moment Peter took her.

“50/50 that’ll be fair,” he said and went to Harry’s pent house.

When they walked in, they placed the bags at the floor.

“Baby you didn’t have to do that I’m strong I could take you with them if I or if you wanted.”

Peter smiled and kissed him.

“Oh really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah by the way I need to go to gym so you’ll be alone here for a while, if that’s not a problem,” Harry said.

“And can’t I go with you?” Peter asked.

“Well yeah you can if you want but why?” Harry asked.

“Well I want to see if somebody’s looking at you,” Peter said.

“Oh, you’re jealous?” Harry said jokingly.

“W…of course not.”

“Okay okay I’ll grab some things and we can go okay?”

“Okay,” Peter said. Harry went for his bag and led Peter to the car.

After ten minutes they arrived. They were there for about hour and half and Harry found out that Peter isn’t the best company in gym. Don’t get him wrong he love him he was just talking way too much. After that Harry went change and Peter waited for him. When Harry came Peter was talking to some guy. That guy wanted to bang **his** Peter Harry saw it in his eyes. Harry went closer to Peter and put his hand around Peter's shoulders and kissed him.

“Let’s go baby we’re going home,” Harry said and took Peter’s arm and went to the car. The ride was quiet. Peter looked very annoyed.

When they were both home Peter just sighed.

“Harry what was that about?!”

“What was what about?”

“I was talking to a guy and then you came and dragged me to the car and I didn’t even got to say goodbye like what the fuck Harry.”

“Baby look I’m older and smarter I know that this guy just wanted to bang you,” Harry said and Peter couldn’t believe what he said.

“YOU’RE CALLING ME DUMB?!” Peter cried out and got tears in his eyes.

“N…no baby I didn’t mean…I just not every guy who talks to you want to be your friend, men are real shit’s sometimes you know,” Harry said and wrapped Peter in a hug.

“D…do you really think he wanted to bang me?” Peter asked and Harry smiled.

“Yeah I saw it in his face,” Harry said and Peter smiled.

“Okay but next time don’t do such a thing, I can take care about myself,” Peter said.

“Okay okay, wanna watch movie baby?” Harry asked.

“Okay what do you wanna watch?” Peter asked.

“What about horror it for example,” Harry said.

“I don’t really like horrors but okay if you want, but I think I’ll go shower first if that’s not a problem,” Peter said.

“No of course not,” Harry said and Peter left. He didn’t like horror movies as well but he wanted to see Peter scared and then cuddle him, but well he was wrong. They spent the whole movie laughing and talking about how stupid characters in horror movies are. After that they went to sleep

“I love you Har,” Peter said and kissed him.

“I love you too baby,” Harry said and wrapped Peter into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is bad but I tried, anyway that horror movie scene was based on me and my friend


End file.
